Is ${140332}$ divisible by $3$ ?
Solution: A number is divisible by $3$ if the sum of its digits is divisible by $3$ . [ Why? First, we can break the number up by place value: $ \begin{eqnarray} {140332}= &&{1}\cdot100000+ \\&&{4}\cdot10000+ \\&&{0}\cdot1000+ \\&&{3}\cdot100+ \\&&{3}\cdot10+ \\&&{2}\cdot1 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can rewrite each of the place values as $1$ plus a bunch of $9$ s: $ \begin{eqnarray} {140332}= &&{1}(99999+1)+ \\&&{4}(9999+1)+ \\&&{0}(999+1)+ \\&&{3}(99+1)+ \\&&{3}(9+1)+ \\&&{2} \end{eqnarray} $ Now if we distribute and rearrange, we get this: $ \begin{eqnarray} {140332}= &&\gray{1\cdot99999}+ \\&&\gray{4\cdot9999}+ \\&&\gray{0\cdot999}+ \\&&\gray{3\cdot99}+ \\&&\gray{3\cdot9}+ \\&& {1}+{4}+{0}+{3}+{3}+{2} \end{eqnarray} $ Any number consisting only of $9$ s is a multiple of $3$ , so the first five terms must all be multiples of $3$ That means that to figure out whether the original number is divisible by $3 $ , all we need to do is add up the digits and see if the sum is divisible by $3$ . In other words, ${140332}$ is divisible by $3$ if ${ 1}+{4}+{0}+{3}+{3}+{2}$ is divisible by $3$ Add the digits of ${140332}$ $ {1}+{4}+{0}+{3}+{3}+{2} = {13} $ If ${13}$ is divisible by $3$ , then ${140332}$ must also be divisible by $3$ ${13}$ is not divisible by $3$, therefore ${140332}$ must not be divisible by $3$.